King Murdoch
Murdoch '''(Murdoch Estes Empire; 14 August 1790 -- 28 June 1897) was King of the Asuran Empire from 16 August 1807 until his death. He was previously very briefly the 11th Lord of the House of Empire. He relinquished that title upon his coronation, but readopted the title on 3 March 1808. He was the youngest monarch in the Empire to be crowned as well as the longest reigned monarch, having been on the throne for 90 years. He was the only monarch to have come from the civilian House of Empire. He was the only son of Sir Conway Empire, the 10th Lord of the House of Empire and his wife, the Lady Jane Empire. He was born in Empire Manor and spent the first 3 years of his life there before moving to West End House in the Asuran capital for the next 14 years. Both of his parents died abroad in 1807, leaving Murdoch as an orphan. At 17 years of age, he inherited his father's title and estate, but not Empire Manor. With the death of the previous Asuran monarchs along with many members of the elites(aristocracy) abroad, there was no one to take the throne as the monarchs' three children were not eligible -- 2 of them were already married to foreign royalty and the youngest was missing for 5 years at that point due to a ship accident. Murdoch was eventually chosen to become King, a position he reluctantly accepted, as he was determined as the next eligible candidate for his and his parents' service to the monarchs and the public. He was coronated at the age of 17. Murdoch became King at a very chaotic time for Asura and Europe. The Asuran Imperial Government was on the verge of collapse with the death of most of its important members, and the Napoleonic Wars were in full swing, among many other military conflicts. Many major changes he instated include the replacement of the imperial government with a parliamentary one. His reign of 90 years was significant in the Empire's history, and was named as the Murdochian Era. It was a period of industrial, cultural, political, scientific, and military change within the Asuran Empire, and was marked by the major expanding of Asura's political influence in the world. However, he would die at the age of 107, ending his reign and the Second Revolutionary Period of the Empire. He would most famously known as the last King of the Asuran Empire before it peacefully reformed into a republic. Relationships Queen Eleanor of Kunokara Queen Eleanor was the first to become Murdoch's closest friend and confidante. She was crowned Queen of Kunokara a few years back before him, so she and Murdoch had quite a few common things about each other, one was being that they were both not that experienced in being rulers with Murdoch being the least experienced. The other was that they both loved soup. They met during Murdoch's coronation, and immediately began to quickly become good friends. Eleanor often advised him on managing personal matters. In 1808, Murdoch attended Eleanor's wedding to Prince Gregory of Laodosia in the Kunokaran capital. He was a special guest there, and was introduced to Gregory during the wedding. On behalf of Eleanor, Murdoch helped to settle the unprecedented standoff (that resulted from the wedding) between Laodosia and Chromas-the secessionist state, which Eleanor proved much thankful for. Eleanor even eventually played a part helping Murdoch to oversee the reunification of the Laodosian homeland in 1810. Hugo Périer Hugo was Murdoch's distant older French first-cousin-once-removed. Though Hugo had known about him, Murdoch had never heard of him until he appeared on the doorsteps of his holiday residence in New York City, the United States of America. They had a mutual but friendly relationship, and Murdoch would be happy whenever Hugo came to visit. It is known that Hugo was an artist, and Murdoch would occasionally admire his work. Hugo eventually moved to Moi-Res, the city neighbouring the Asuran capital in 1810, and became a diplomat. In 1812, he became the Asuran ambassador to the First French Empire until it became the Second French Republic. Lady Jane Empire Jane was Murdoch's mother. She and Murdoch were exceptionally close. Murdoch was utterly devastated when she and his father died abroad in Chromas during an uprising in the Chroman capital city. Lord Conway Empire Conway was Murdoch's father. Like his mother, Murdoch was very close to him, and was devastated when he and his wife had died in 1807. Titles, Styles and Personal Seal Titles and Styles * 14 August 1790-24 July 1807: The Honourable Sir Murdoch Estes Empire of the House of Empire * 24 July- 16 August 1807: His Lordship the Lord Murdoch Estes Empire, the 11th Lord of the House of Empire * 16 August 1807- 3 March 1808: His Honoured Majesty The King Murdoch of the Asuran Empire * 3 March 1808- 28 June 1897: His Honoured Majesty The King Murdoch of the Asuran Empire and the 11th Lord of the House of Empire By 1808, his full title was: His Honoured Majesty, The King Murdoch of the Asuran Empire, the Asuran people and of the Crimson Throne, Defender of the Catholic Faith, Royal Servant of God and the Catholic Church, '''and the 11th Lord of the House of Empire* *additional title He was the fourth Asuran monarch to have an additional title added to his full title. Personal Seal His personal seal was a crimson orchid, with a 8-pointed star above it. Beside the star is a small diamond on the upper left and a small 4-pointed star on the bottom right. He added the words ' Seale dus lux Regna' ('Seal of the King' in Asuran) in the 1830's.